Things Don't always turn out
by Caroline ONeill
Summary: SG1 find out about Jack and Kerri at Sam's engagement party.The first two chapters are revised please read again.
1. 1am Phone calls

1Author: Caroline O'Neill

Title: Things don't always Turn Out

Category: Angst, Romance, Action

Pairing: Sam/other, Jack/other, Janet/Daniel and Finally Jack/Sam

Summary: SG1 finds out about Jack and Kerri at Sam's engagement party. And then the fun begins.

Disclaimer: They are not mine! I wish Jack was though. Hehe

A/N: Got the idea from a song "Things don't always turn out that way"

I know it is short but I will write more if you like it.

Thanks again to Stargazzr2 and Star Trek Chick for being my beta readers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been looking for Colonel Carter all morning. In an attempt to find her, he searched her lab, Daniel's lab, Teal'c quarters, the commissary, the control room, even the infirmary. As a last attempt he tried her lab one last time.

"Ah, Carter here you are." General Jack O'Neill sat down on the swivel chair across from Sam. This would have to be one of the hardest things he has ever done. He hated letting her down but he didn't want to go and watch her being paraded around by Pete. Other than he was taking Sam from him, Jack's gut feeling told him he really didn't like Pete.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I won't be able to make it to your engagement party this weekend." He watched her reaction, not looking directly into her eyes; He could see she was upset by his news.

"Oh, no! Why?" she said, dismayed. He knew she really wanted the old SG-1 team to be there. Even General Hammond was coming from DC.

"I have an appointment in Washington on Friday and I'll be staying there over the weekend. Sorry again Carter, tell Pete congratulations."

"Thank you sir I will." She couldn't believe that he wasn't coming.

"I've got to go; I have a briefing with SG-3 in five minutes. See ya Monday Carter, have a great party," he said as he walked out the door of her lab, leaving her standing there totally stunned.

Sam felt hurt and betrayed. It was probably the first time in a long time she felt like crying. Jack was one of her best friends and he wasn't coming. She wasn't happy and needed to talk to someone. She chose the only person who would understand how she felt. Heartsick, she walked down to Daniel's lab. Sam found him seated at his desk lost in thought as he stared at his computer screen.

"Daniel, why isn't the General coming this weekend?" Sam rushed her words as a tear ran down her face.

"What, sorry I was looking at this… What? Jack's not coming? Why?" Everyone knew what was going to happen this weekend.

"That's what I'm here to ask you. He said he'is going to DC and staying there the weekend." Daniel could see the tear that she had running down her face and how much she was trying to hold it all together.

"Daniel, I….was…really looking forward to having all of us there, to celebrate. Sorry, I shouldn't come to you with this but dad's not going to be there and now the General. It was important to me that they both be there. Could you please talk to him maybe convince him to come back after his meetings?" Sam asked hopefully. She felt bad but she knew Daniel could get Jack to do just about anything.

"I'll try, that's all I can promise. It will be ok; it will be fun no matter what happens, the rest of us will be there."

"Thanks Daniel. I should go back to work; I'll talk to you later?" She said as she wiped her face and headed back to her lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel and Jack had been sitting in Jack's office for a good five minutes both knowing what this little conversation was going to be about. Watching Jack sign endless forms and putting them in a neat stack Daniel leaned forward and asked, "Can't you come back after your meeting Jack? Sam would love it if you were there."

"I know, but I already made these plans and I can't change them." Jack replied tersely.

"What is so important that couldn't be cancelled for Sam? Jack, this is Sam, you know the person for whom you would do anything?" Daniel said. The guilt trip usually worked on Jack when it came to anything to do with Sam.

"Daniel this is none of your business and I wish you would stay out of it." Jack said getting up from his chair and walking out of his own office just to get away from him.

No matter how hard Daniel tried, he could not change Jack's mind. Jack left for Washington on Thursday afternoon, glad to be getting out of town for a couple of days. He hadn't spoken to Carter, Daniel or Teal'c since he had his little chat with Daniel. He knew they were disappointed at his absence and after this weekend they would be for a very long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow this place looks great. They've gone all out for this." Daniel said as they all walked into the hall. Janet agreed as she spotted Sam standing at the bar sipping a glass of wine.

The party was held at a local hall in the centre of town. It had been an art gallery and a restaurant but now it was rented out for private functions. It had its own Bar and kitchen on the right towards the back, with a hall way entrance to restrooms over the far left. Most of the walls were a plain cream colour but the hall entrance had an ornate wooden carving at the top. The bar was a little more modern with stainless steel top with wood cabinets underneath. The tables were placed around the perimeter of a wooden dance floor. Everything was rather plain but Sam had fancied it up the tables with blue and white silk tablecloths. Each table had a floating candle in the middle surrounded by six place settings. Another table Janet guessed was for Sam and Pete was in the middle of the two groups just off the dance floor.

The lights had been dimmed and the music played softly to create a romantic atmosphere. Janet and Daniel slowly looked around and noticed that the people from the SGC were all seated or standing over to the left side of the hall. Siler and Walter were already seated with their partners. There was a table towards the front of the hall left for SG1. To the right was filled with people they didn't know. They were all laughing and having a good time. The SGC side of the hall was much more somber and quiet. Janet thought it looked like a funeral.

"I think I need a drink to get through this," Janet stated as she walked to the bar. Daniel nodded and followed her. They had to support Sam no matter how much none of them liked Pete.

Despite their misgivings, the party turned out to be pleasant. A few drinks and General Hammond's presence helped. They were seated at a table in the back chatting and reminiscing about all the things that had happened over the years at the SGC. Pete and Sam made the rounds and eventually joined the table. The friendly atmosphere suddenly ended, and they quieted down in Pete's presence. He had security clearance regarding the Stargate and what Sam did, but didn't have full clearance to go on base or even know specific details.

Daniel, not thinking rattled on, "I wish Jack was here; it would be like old times. He's been pretty quiet since he became General!" Everyone looked at him.

"Well it's going to be a long time before you all will be together again once he leaves," Hammond said sadly. Jack had informed him that SG1 knew about his departure.

"What?" everyone snapped back. "Where is he going?"

The general sat there stunned. "You don't know?" He asked looking at their shocked faces. He groaned silently, suddenly realizing that they didn't know.

"General, what do you mean when you say leave?" Sam asked shocked.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"General please? Has this anything to do with him being in Washington this weekend?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. If Jack and Kerri haven't told you I don't want to be the one who does."

"Um, general, who's Kerri?" Janet asked quietly, glancing at Sam for her reaction.

Hammond nearly choked. They didn't know about Kerri, "Oh this was going to be good," he thought to himself. If he thought about it he only knew because he caught them dancing at a nightclub in Washington. Jack had taken Kerry out for her birthday. He gave a silent laugh. Jack dancing! Who would have thought of Jack as romantic. Daniel's voice brought him back to reality.

Daniel knew that name was familiar to him. Where had he heard it before? He was thinking hard, then it suddenly came to him.

"You mean Kerri Johnson the CIA agent? The one who investigated Kinsey and the Trust? And when you say Jack and Kerri, you make it sound as though they're together?" Daniel asked what everyone wanted to know. Teal'c cast a sideways glance at Sam.

All Hammond could do was nod a reluctant yes. "Look I shouldn't have said anything; please just talk to Jack when he gets back. He'll fill you all in."

Sam sat there stunned. Her heart sank at the General's words and suddenly she found it hard to breathe. Who the hell was Kerri? When had he ever mentioned that he was dating anyone? Sam felt her teeth clench and her jaw suddenly set tight in anger. As if in slow motion, she reached into her purse and fished out her cell phone. She stood up clutching it and headed to the door.

"Oh this should be good!" Daniel stated as he and Janet raced after her so they could at least hear her side of the phone conversation. Pete gaped after them, wondering why Sam was suddenly so angry.

Not remembering that there was a time difference between Colorado Springs and Washington, Sam dialed Jack's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

On the other side of the continent, his cell phone rang insistently. Groaning, Jack rolled over picked up the phone and looked at the caller i.d. Answering it as Sam only normally called when it had something to do with the SGC, he wasn't expecting the barrage of questions.

"O'Neill!"

"Who is Kerri and why are you leaving?" Sam said loud enough that Kerri woke up.

Jack covered up the mouthpiece and told Kerri to go back to sleep. He headed out to the kitchen so he could talk in private with Sam.

"Well? What do you have to say?" Sam said impatiently. "Who is Kerri?" Sam said as Jack cut her off.

"Colonel Carter, Kerri is none of your business! What I do is none of your business!" Jack snapped back. "May I remind you, Colonel, that this is MY personal business. You lost the right to comment on it when you started dating that cop. Remember him? Isn't his name Pete? Aren't you currently engaged to him? Or has that changed in the last 24 hours?

"I thought we were friends! I guess I was wrong!"

"Well I thought we were more! I guess we were both wrong! And Colonel, if you continue this conversation I can guarantee you will be put on report for insubordination to a superior officer! You'd better think twice about speaking to me in that tone. Mind your own damn business!" Jacks gritted into the phone before snapping the cell phone shut and throwing it across the apartment.

Sam just stood there looking at the phone, playing his last words over and over. Sudden embarrassment washed over her. What on earth was she doing, speaking to a superior officer that way? Had she lost her mind?

Janet came up behind her; Sam didn't even hear her asking if she was alright.


	2. R & D

1Author: Caroline O'Neill

Title: Things don't always Turn Out (Chapter 2)

Category: Angst, Romance, Action

Pairing: Sam/other, Jack/other, Janet/Daniel and Finally Jack/Sam

Summary: SG1 finds out about Jack and Kerri at Sam's engagement party. And then the fun begins.

Disclaimer: They still are not mine!

Sam and Pete had bickered and fought for two solid days. Sam had left with Janet after the phone call to Jack and didn't tell Pete where she was going. Pete had tried to find out what he missed but Sam just said it had to do with work and that made him even angrier.

This brought up the subject of Sam's job again. Pete had asked Sam to cut back her hours and take a lab job, he had even suggested she leave the SGC. He didn't like the fact the she worked all hours of the day and had to keep secrets from him. He was jealous; that he came second to her job, and that she had a more important job than him.

When Sam headed in for work on Monday it was a relief to get away from him. However her relief was short lived as she knew she was due for a confrontation with General O'Neill. He had cut her a lot of slack when he was the leader of SG-1, but she had never crossed the line like she had Friday night. Sam knew Jack would not let her get away with it this time.

Daniel had tried calling Jack on the weekend, as had General Hammond but his phone was switched off. So no one had spoken to him since. Sam knew she had to apologize but didn't know how. They had a briefing in less than an hour. Sam got some coffee and went to look for Daniel.

Sam was tired and really wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack. He had been right with what he said but she was hurt. As much as it hurt to tell him about Pete, she had done it and it was hard. But she had the guts to tell him personally and in private. She found out about Jack and this new relationship from General Hammond at her engagement party.

She could feel the anger and the sick feeling building up again. Why couldn't he have told her? More importantly, why did she feel so betrayed by the news?

She was brought out of her thoughts as she entered the conference room seeing that there were people milling about equally confused as to why they were there.

She spotted Daniel and Teal'c standing near the windows that overlooked the gate room and made a bee-line toward them.

"Hi guys. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Sorry. Not a clue." Daniel replied, lost in his own thoughts.

"Nor do I, Major Carter, however it seems we will find out shortly. Here comes General O'Neill," said Teal'c.

General O'Neill entered the conference area with another officer following closely behind him. Sam didn't know the officer, but she knew right away he was a general too and snapped to attention as did all the other subordinate officers in the room.

"As you were", said O'Neill. He came to a stop before the conference table and allowed the officer behind him to come to his side.

"Ok let's get this started. I don't see any point in beating about the bush; you all know how much I detest speeches so this one will be short. I would like to introduce the new CO of this base. General Hank Landry." Jack said as Hank stepped forward.

"As you may have guessed, as of 09:00 this am I will no longer be your CO. General Landry is taking over immediately. I expect you to give him your full co-operation. This meeting is to fill some of you in on your new assignments." Jack said as some folders were being handed to Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet.

Everyone remained quiet and a little stunned at what they had just heard.

"You may be wondering where I am going. I'm being promoted to take over Home world Security from General Hammond. I will be based in Washington and checking in on you all every now and then. I have been privileged to work with you all and will miss this place and everyone in it. That said, I am going to hand this meeting over to you new CO. Hank"

"Morning. I know this is a lot to take in so I will make this quick. I'm glad to be here and I hope that everything will go smoothly in the transition period. Those of you that did not receive a folder will remain in the job you are in and can be dismissed from this meeting. I look forward to working with you all." Hank smiled as everyone saluted and left the room. The only people that remained were SG1 and Janet.

Jack took a seat at the end of the table as Hank directed for them to read their new assignments.

Janet read hers quickly. It was brief and to the point, she had two options. She could stay here and be CMO of the Base with a new specialist Doctor or she could go to Atlantis and be joint CMO with the current medical staff.

"Who is this other Doctor?" Janet asked, confused and dismayed.

"Doctor Caroline Lam, she specializes in Virus base illness."

"Jack you have got to be kidding me!" Hank started

"Hank I'm sorry but she is needed here." Jack's tone told Hank not to argue.

"You could have warned me Jack." Jack just gave a smirk, both Generals knowing Hank had no choice in the matter.

"Sir. How long do I have to decide?" Janet asked not wanting to make a decision right away. She had to think of Cassie. Even though Cassie is in College and would be gone most of the time Janet didn't feel comfortable leaving Cassie alone.

"You have two weeks Doc." Everyone was looking at her for an explanation.

"I have been asked to go to Atlantis and be Joint Chief Medical Officer." Janet stated for the rest of the room.

"Wow Janet what are you going to decide?" Daniel asked sounding a little too excited.

"I have no idea." Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, the room went silent.

"Well, I am going to Atlantis! I've been re-assigned there!" Daniel delightedly announced to the room forgetting about Janet's dilemma. He had been trying to get on this trip ever since he found out about it.

Janet looked at Daniel, he has wanted this for a long time and she was happy for him, but sad at the same time. If she stayed on Earth it would strain their relationship they had only been on a couple of dates, and did he expected her to just leave Cassie?

"Teal'c?" Daniel inquired.

"I have been granted my leave of the SGC to go Dakara as Earth liaison to the J'affa Council." Everyone smiled. Teal'c had been spending more time on Dakara advising the Council and helping with the rebuilding of the Temple.

Sam hadn't heard a thing any of them had said. She was still reading her orders. She was reading them for the third time, not believing what she was reading. She looked at the group in front of her and everything that had happened over the weekend hit her with full force.

"You got to be kidding me, this is a joke right?" With the folder in her hand Sam walked over to Jack. She could hear the timbre of her voice rising. It seemed beyond her ability to control it.

"No this is your new assignment." Jack said looking down at his hands suddenly finding them very interesting. Stunned at her reaction the group watched the interaction between the two officers.

"How could you do this to me, you know…"Sam stopped herself before she said something that she would regret. Sam was just mad enough to be insubordinate as hell.

"These came from the Joint Chiefs; I had nothing to do with them." Jack stated in a clipped tone.

Before any one could say a thing General Landry stepped in between the two very angry officers.

"Ok! We're going to nip this in the bud right now. This is taking a direction I would prefer to see discussed behind closed doors. Jack you have to get ready for the plane and Colonel.

I suggest you take the rest of the day off and report to me at 0800 tomorrow."

Jack and Sam looked at him.

"That is an order and Jack if you don't follow my orders I will get security to..." Before Hank could finish Jack turned on his heel and left the conference room.

"Sam what just happened here?" Daniel asked

"I have been reassigned to Area 51. I will be heading up the R & D. I"ve been given a desk job." Sam replied as she picked up the folder from the desk and headed out the same door as Jack.


	3. Chinese and Wine

1Author: Caroline O'Neill

Title: Things don't always Turn Out (Chapter 3)

Category: Angst, Romance, Action

Pairing: Sam/other, Jack/other, Janet/Daniel and Finally Jack/Sam

Summary: Outside influence has split up SG1. The Investigation is under way as who and why?

Disclaimer: They still are not mine!

Thanks to my Beta reader Star Trek Chick

Jack unlocked the door and entered the apartment. Kerri was sitting on the balcony, sipping a glass of red wine. He stood there for a few moments, watching her deep in thought.

She had a lot on her mind at the moment. Kerri was heading up the investigation as to why SG1 had been split up and why Jack was now in Washington. Not that he minded being closer to her. They weren't in love but they were good together. He didn't think he would ever find a woman that he fitted so well with since Sara.

But there had been two, Sam and Kerri. He had a basic idea why he got on well with both; they both knew the military very well. Both were military brats. Sam joined the Air Force and was now a Colonel. Kerri was one of the top agents for the CIA, dealing mainly with Pentagon and Military affairs.

That's where the similarities ended. Kerri had been up front about her feelings for him. She was the one who took the first step and asked him to dinner. She wasn't shy and didn't put up with his shit. Sam didn't put up with his shit but she locked up her feelings for him so much so that she didn't have any feeling past being friends. He had friends. He didn't need anymore. Now he was looking for more than that.

She was able to move on, he was happy for her but from what he'd heard Pete was definitely not the right guy for Sam. But Sam was no longer his business, she had Pete.

"I really shouldn't be comparing the two of them." Jack thought as he caught Kerri putting her empty glass down. Taking a deep breath and putting his gear on the table he grabbed a beer and the bottle of red wine and headed out to the balcony.

"Hi honey I'm home," he sang as he stepped through the door. She hadn't even heard him come in. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You scared me." she said sounding startled.

"You were miles away, thought you might want another glass." He picked up the empty glass and refilled it.

"Thanks, how was your day?" she smiled sweetly at him as he handed her the glass.

"Not good, better now I'm here with you." He leant over and put a light kiss on her lips. He was avoiding the inquiry and she knew it too. Jack moved to sit in the chair opposite.

"I'm….. I was thinking we could get Chinese delivered and have a quiet night. I hope that's ok? I really don't feel like cooking and there's not much in the fridge anyway. I would have to go shopping if you want me to cook something?" Kerri rambled on.

"Kerri calm down, Chinese is fine."

"How was your day, find out anything new?" He didn't mean to sound like he was only asking about the investigation but didn't know what else to say. She looked a little, he really didn't know what, sad, angry, terrified. He realized that there were a lot of things he needed to learn about this lady. Like, why the hell him?

She was young, beautiful and intelligent; she could do so much better than him. He remembered thinking that about Sam after the Zatark incident. Shaking his head to change his thoughts he looked at Kerri, really looked at her. She was nervous. He waited for her reply; she was looking down at her hands not saying a word so he prompted her again.

"Kerri what is it?" He was starting to get a little worried.

"What's happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just……I…. oh hell…. I have to interview SG1 day after tomorrow." Looking directly into his eye, he could see how nervous she was about this.

He grabbed her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"They don't bite you know, they're good people, you'll like them." He paused, then added, "They will like you too, ya know?"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, I have to ask Colonel Carter about her relationship

with her fiancé. I need to ask Dr. Jackson and Teal'c about her and what they know and let's not forget the good old Doctor Fraiser, the Colonel's best friend what she thinks about Mr. Shananhan and Sam's relationship. None of them are going to like me when I'm finished!"

Getting up she grabbed her wine and was at the door when Jack stopped her.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you order the food? I won't be long," Kerri said as she slipped out of his grip. He turned her around so he could look her in the eyes.

"Kerri it will be fine, they will understand that you are only doing your job. And you are good at it, remember that." Jack gave her a passionate kiss before releasing her.

"Take your shower and I'll order dinner. If you're really lucky I might even join you." He smiled hoping that he could ease her mind. She smiled letting out a little giggle as she entered the apartment and headed for the shower.

By the time Jack was ready to join Kerri she was hopping out of the shower.

Disappointed, he grabbed a towel lying on the counter and wrapped it around her wet hair.

"Sorry I didn't get to join you." He rubbed the towel on her hair, and then tossed it back on the counter.

"That's ok. I had it pretty hot and you would have just taken all the room anyway." she teased. "When will the food be here?"

"About twenty minutes. Do you want beer or wine with it?" Jack was trying to keep the conversation light.

"Wine please, there's another bottle in the fridge." She had picked up on the underlying tension in him. The meeting must have gone badly for Jack to be so tense. Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Why don't you go take a shower? It might make you feel better after the bad day you've had." She tried to sound like she was teasing but it didn't work.

She wanted to know what happened in his meeting with the rest of SG1, but he wasn't going to tell her without a little persistence. Turning in her arms he gave her another light kiss.

"That actually sounds really good. I would have preferred one with you but you got out before I could join you." He was teasing again.

"Go shower, I'll wait for the food. I'll let you know when it's here."

"Thanks." Jack replied kissing her on the forehead and headed to the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerri had been sitting at the glass dinning room table thinking how to start the conversation. Getting the answers to these questions maybe impossible but she needed to hear them. The knock on the door alerted her to the fact that the Chinese was here. Noticing the shower was no longer running Kerri paid for the meal and made her way back to the table. As she was putting the plates on the table Jack walked into the room.

His hair all ruffled and still damp he only had a pair of cream cargo pants on with a black shirt hanging over his shoulder.

"God he looks good for his age." Kerri thought smiling at him eyeing him up and down.

"You look more relaxed, you must have needed that shower." Kerri gave a small laugh as he put his shirt on.

"Yeah!…Foods here." Looking like a kid in a candy store as he spotted the bags on the table.

Nodding Kerri dished out the meals while Jack grabbed a drink for each of them.

"Thanks." Kerri said as Jack sat on the opposite side of the table. They ate their meal in silence just catching looks every now and then. He would stare at her for a moment while she ate then she would look up and catch him so he would look away then he would catch her staring. This had been going on for a good ten minutes before Jack asked.

"What?"

"Nothing….I was just wondering how the meeting went today?" Not really knowing if he would give her an answer.

"Ok I suppose. Daniels happy he has wanted to go for a long time. Teal'c spends most of his time on Dakara anyway so."

"What about Colonel Carter?"

"Yeah well that wasn't so good. She wasn't exactly happy, but she will follow orders."

"Is she blaming you?" Kerri watched his reaction.

"Yeah she is?" Finding his hands very interesting.

"Jack I….sorry….. I over heard you on the phone on Friday night. This isn't easy for me to ask but I need to know if you and her ever….."

"No! If you didn't know that already then you don't know me at all."

"But you love her don't you...Don't you?" Kerri was shocked at her own reaction.

"Don't answer that I already know the answer." Kerri grabbed her plate and headed to the kitchen. Tears swelling up in her eyes finally leaked down her cheeks she couldn't stop them she was to upset to stop crying, she had an idea they had feelings for each other but Sam Carter was engage to marry that cop so Kerri had made a move on the would be General. It was suppose to be just casual, fun if you will but it had grown to something else. It wasn't love but it was heading that way, at least for Kerri.


End file.
